Vehicle navigation systems can determine a travel route between an origin and a destination. Some vehicle navigation systems are configured to calculate an estimated time of arrival at the destination. The estimated time of arrival is calculated based on a plurality of factors, such as the travel route, the total distance, posted speed limits, current road speeds and/or predicted or average vehicle speed along the travel route.
In some instances, a portion of a travel route may include one or more toll roads. Toll roads require payment of a fee to drive a vehicle on such roads. The fees are paid at toll payment booths located along the toll road. A driver must stop the vehicle to pay the appropriate toll at each toll payment booth. Backups and delays at toll payment booths may occur. Such stopping, backups or delays can affect the accuracy of the determined estimated time of arrival at a destination.
Some toll roads have programs which allow tolls to be automatically paid. In such instances, a transponder may be placed within a vehicle. A vehicle equipped with such a transponder can pass through a toll payment booth or a designated automatic toll payment lane. The transponder transmits a signal to or is otherwise detected by sensors positioned with respect to the toll payment booth or the designated automatic toll payment lane. When the transponder is detected, the appropriate toll is deducted from or charged to an account associated with the transponder.